The present invention relates to a novel perch for birds in an caged environment. Bird perches are standard equipment for bird cages and are constructed of numerous different materials and in a wide variety of configurations. In recent years, conventional cotton rope has become very popular for use as a bird perch as it provides a comfortable surface for the birds, can be easily climbed and presents a safe pecking surface which birds seem to enjoy. However, cotton rope is too flexible to form a stable or rigid perch. It tends to sag and swing and assume a gravity formed arc rather than a more desirable level perch that is relatively stable. The inclusion of a supporting element such as a stiffening wire disposed within the cotton rope perch to stabilize the perch would present a safety hazard to birds in the event birds were to chew or peck through the cotton. Birds have also been found to entangle their claws in the relatively loose cotton fiber threads of the rope which presents a safety hazard to the birds. In addition, breeders of birds have found that many caged birds prefer variations in perch configurations and in perch elevations to avoid cage boredom and resultant stress and feather picking. The highly pliable nature of conventional cotton rope makes such perch designs very difficult to achieve.
Thus, while cotton perches are extremely popular with birds, they are very limited in their application and can present a safety hazard to the birds. It would be highly desirable to provide a bird perch which retains the feel of cotton which birds seem to prefer, which eliminates the safety hazard presented by conventional cotton perches and which additionally provides the stability and flexibility in perch configurations lacking in the cotton perches heretofore available. The bird perch of the present invention achieves these objectives.